DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The purpose of this grant request is to secure partial support for the International Conference on Nutrition and Cancer, which will be held in Irvine, California, on May 18-22, 1997. The meeting is jointly sponsored by the International Society for Nutrition and Cancer, and the University of California at Irvine (UCI). The incidence of cancer is on the rise in the U.S. The purpose of this conference is to discuss the most recent advances on the role of nutrients and vitamins in cancer prevention and treatment. About 200 laboratory and clinical scientists from the USA and abroad are anticipated to participate. In addition to formal presentations, investigators will be encouraged to submit abstracts for poster presentations. From Critical analysis of the existing data, new ideas and concepts will be presented for future basic and clinical studies concerning the role of nutrients and vitamins in cancer prevention and treatment. It is also hoped that the conference will serve as a catalyst for public education regarding the role of nutrients in cancer prevention and treatment throughout the world.